Hindsight Finale
by Live Freely
Summary: Sharon finding closure not just for herself but finally closure for one of the worst unsolved murders in LAPD history.
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes

Hindsight 5 finale

Old Case, New Life

Chapter 1

Chief, I am almost there, I am almost there, Sharon turns back to the monitors in the electronic room as all the pieces comes together in her mind. Chief Taylor leaves to go to the murder room while Sharon uses her mobile phone without alerting anyone to whom she was talking to. She slowly gets up from her chair and makes her way to the murder room with buzz close behind.

With all eyes on her, Captain Raydor makes her way towards the murder board as silence falls over the murder room. She turns to every member of her team quietly speaking with only her eyes letting them know that everything is in place. Sharon turns to Lt. Flynn to begin and off they go. Everyone plays there part in piecing together the murder of Office Recce, DDG Gray and Bodyguard Eric Dunn. Deputy Chief Howard makes his way into the murder room with a prepaid mobile in his hands.

Captain Raydor office door opens up to a young man being led by Lt. Flynn to the TV screen which shows Sherry Hickman wife of Mark Hickman. The young man takes a few seconds and replies that she is not the women that shot Tamika Weaver. As he is led away from the TV screen the young man stop suddenly in front of Stephanie Dunn with a terrified look on his face saying -oh shit, oh shit- this is the women that shot Tamika Weaver and her baby son.

Lifting her head from the file, she laughs it off by saying you've got to be kidding off course I had nothing to do with Tamika dying. She tries to explain her way out of it but all the evidence that each team member spoke about pointed in one direction- Stephanie Dunn. When she see that she has no way out she turns and walk to her desk and pulls out her gun and points it at Captain Raydor.

Making her way across the room to Stephanie Dunn, Sharon only question was why she did kill her husband when she had all the evidence to divorce him of his infidelity. Waking towards Stephanie, she briefly saw him shake his head with fear in his eyes. To keep advancing when someone especially an accused police officer was pointing a gun at you was not her smartest idea but she needed to hear Stephanie confess to the murders. And once and for all to solve this murder that left a black mark on the LAPA history.

Why did you do it, why? Shouted Sharon.

Shouting one more time for Sharon to stop, Stephanie pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud pop in her ears had Sharon trying to make out the words coming from around the room as she fell slowly to the floor with a sensation of floating in air. Before Stephanie Dunn could fire her gun again she was tackled by Amy and Julio. As she fell like a rag doll before his eyes, Lt. Flynn did everything in his power to control his emotions and blood pressure. Not sure how, he moved so fast for an old man, but move he did. He dove in front of the Captain twisting her body so she fall on top of him instead of the floor. They fell to the floor as the bullet struck her in the arm. As he held her in his arms, he softly whispered her name over and over to wake up while trying not to move her. As she was led from the murder room she screamed, she was not sorry and they all deserve to die including their perfect Captain.

Everyone's attention now was on their Captain laying on the floor of the murder room.

Feeling every sleepy, Sharon heard a familiar voice calling her name. She opened her eyes to see every member of her team sigh with relief. She tried to get up but, Andy gentle laid her back down waiting the paramedic's arrival. Sharon lifted her hand to touch his face which surprised him because they made it a point to keep their personal and professional lives separate and have done so successfully. The captain spoke letting everyone know that she was fine and it was just a flesh wound that should be treated and wrapped up in time for Lt. Provenza's Wedding.

The Captain's wound was treated quickly by the paramedics, with a warning to go to the hospital if anything changed. After the events of the day the team packed away the murder board knowing that they were able to solve this big white whale of a case that haunted the LAPD community. They looked forward to drinking and putting their feet up at Louie's wedding after the morning they had. As everyone made their way across the street to City Hall, Andy and Sharon continued to hold each other letting the stress and panic of the day subside. With her hands still around his neck Sharon moved back slightly to look Andy in the eyes ready to apologize for her actions. Andy understood her actions and knew it was their job, but that did not stop his fear of her being hurt in the future. Knowing that it was now or never Andy got down on his knees as he pulled a black box from his jacket pocket. With a wide grin on his face, Andy proclaimed his love for both his Girlfriend and Captain. With tears in her eyes, Sharon also got down on her knees whispering yes, I will marry you. After placing the ring on her finger they kissed with a slow burn, tongues dancing with a familiar rhythm they both know so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at the women he loved with all his heart, he thought about the ruined dinner and celebration at their favorite restaurant - _Serve_. "I hope you don't mind that it was done at work and in your office," Andy said looking at Sharon. Gently rubbing his cheeks, she rested her head against his with the biggest smile on her face.

With a light tap on her office door, Rusty came in carrying her makeup bag and blue dress for Sharon to change into for the wedding. While trying not to hurt her, he hugged her very tightly to him before making his way across the street to City Hall. Sharon and Andy made their way to the murder room to join her team and thank them for all their hard work on solving the biggest major cold case in the LAPD history.

The wedding was quick and quietly move to a rented place on the beach for the reception. The night was filled with laughter and fun with not just co-workers, but family. Sharon pulled Taylor aside to let him know that because they have the weekend off she would like to extend that to the whole week with pay. All the paperwork was already filled out and sitting on his desk in his office. With a smirk on his face, Taylor agreed and will let the team know after the wedding.

Sharon and Andy danced a few times and about ten o'clock decided to make their way around the room saying their good byes. After hugging her son, Rusty reminded Sharon that he is spending the night with Gus and going to the beach for the weekend.

Shortly after Sharon and Andy's departure Taylor again thanked everyone for their hard work and to enjoy their weekend off. After taking a step to leave, Taylor turned to the team and announced, courtesy of their Captain, they now have the whole week off with pay. That was meet with a gasp and then cheering and more drinking.

They made their way inside his house removing their keys, shoes, badges and guns by the table at the front door in a comfortable silence. With a smile and wink, Andy took hold of Sharon hand making their way to the shower to let the hot water wash over their tired bodies after the events of the day. Looking into each other eyes their lips came to together with moans and hums expressing their deep love for one another. After drying off, Andy led Sharon to the bed were they laid naked against each other kissing, teasing and whispering words of love. Thankful for the way the day ended and hope it will continue as they build their lives together.

 **Later that Night**

They both agreed that they would love a Christmas wedding because all the kids and the team would be able to attend before spending the rest of the Christmas holiday day with their families. The honeymoon would wait until after the New Year because they planned to rent a place on the beach to enjoy.

FIN


End file.
